


No Labels Need Apply

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Man/Maid of Honor, F/M, Multi, Post-Wedding, Satisfied AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pour me another,” Angelica hears a voice slur behind her as a glass appears beside hers.</p><p>The bartender of the open bar eyes the person behind her before refilling his beer glass with Sam Adams. “You went through that third one pretty fast. Don't be the dude that throws up on the bride's dress,” the bartender warns before moving on to serve another guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Labels Need Apply

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea for a AngelicaJohn fic for some time, then I saw [this fab fanart on tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/post/144476365782/amusain-he-will-never-be-satisfied-i-will), and I had to keep writing.
> 
> ...then it took forever because it reach almost 5k. Daaaamn.

“Pour me another,” Angelica hears a voice slur behind her as a glass appears beside hers.

The bartender of the open bar eyes the person behind her before refilling his beer glass with Sam Adams. “You went through that third one pretty fast. Don't be the dude that throws up on the bride's dress,” the bartender warns before moving on to serve another guest.

Angelica turns to see the best man, John Laurens, slump forward on the bar as he sits on the stool beside her. “That'd mean getting anywhere near the happy couple,” he mutters to himself, even though the bartender's no longer there to hear the answer.

“Drowning your sorrows at the open bar of your best friend's wedding seems a bit tacky,” Angelica speaks up, though she knows she has no room to talk, but she, at least, is hiding her slur with faux sobriety after several flutes of champagne.

John looks up from his glass and stares at her hard, eyes flitting to her glass. “Tackier at your sister's wedding, right?” he challenges, and Angelica forgot that this man deals with Alexander Hamilton's smart-ass on a daily basis; even drunk, she's sure John can keep up with her, somewhat.

Angelica keeps from scowling, but it's a near thing. “You're drunk,” she says simply as her reply.

“So are you,” he shoots back which gets him a frown. “Yeah, you're hiding it better, but you're drinking for the same reason I am. Alexander fucking Hamilton.”

“Maybe,” she admits rather than making that her sticking point. “Though, why did you agree to be his best man of a wedding you can't stomach?”

John laughs. “I could never say no to him, and it's not like I hate her...I just wanna be her, sorta,” he confesses, dropping his forehead to the counter. “This just feels...final. I never thought they'd go through with it.”

Angelica snorts indelicately before taking another gulp of champagne. “You have not seen Eliza when she's determined, then,” she tells him, placing her newly emptied glass down. “I knew this was an inevitably since I introduced them.”

“You did that...?” John questions as he lifts his head, brows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because I'm a good sister. I'm always a good sister, damn my own feelings, damn everything else,” Angelica mutters as she gets up from her bar stool with the too careful movements of a drunk who doesn't want end up flat on their face. “Let's get out of here. I can get more alcohol in my room.”

For a long moment, John just stares at her like she spoke in a foreign language he doesn't understand. Maybe women are a foreign language to him, for all she knows, but it doesn't take long for what she said to sink in. John drinks that last bit of his pint of beer a few gulps then clumsily pushes away from the bar.

“Ya don't think they'll miss the best man and maid of honor?” he asks curiously as she offers him her arm to steady him, and he takes it.

Angelica shrugs as she leads him away from the party and towards the elevator that leads to the hotel's actual rooms. “It's late enough in the night. I, for one, am not going to stay to see my sister lead Alexander to the honeymoon suite. Are you?”

John cringes at the thought, and then, once the elevator doors close shut behind them, he surges forward to kiss her. Not expecting his boldness, Angelica ends up pressed against the back wall of the elevator, drunkenly kissing the best man from her sister's wedding. She slides her hands down his back, resting on the small of his back as he lets him control the kiss.

And it says something for how long it's been since she's been laid because Angelica can't remember ever letting a man control anything, even the lead up to getting them to bed. She allows it for now, since she's not even sure they'll get to that part of the night.

The elevator dings for their floor, and John pulls away breathlessly and stares. She takes his hand, leading him from the elevator to her room. Taking out the key card she'd smartly hidden in her bra, Angelica pauses before unlocking the door.

“I have to know before we continue,” she begins, licking her lips, “because I was pretty sure you were exclusively gay. Tell me I'm wrong.”

John scowls at her words as he snatches her card key and opens her room door. “You're not completely wrong. Not enough to say I'm bi, but I've had my exceptions,” he tells her harshly, obviously not a topic he wants to continue.

“That's all I need to know,” Angelica says as she takes her key back and pulls the man inside her room with her.

* * *

The next morning, Angelica wakes up with a groan and a pounding headache. It's not the only part of her that aches, but the rest of her, she remembers, aches from a few rounds of incredibly uncoordinated, drunken sex that somehow still ended in mutual orgasms and no broken bones. She considers it a win, even though she hadn't considered her night ending like this with the man it ended with.

“Please tell me you have painkillers,” John says beside her, eyes scrunched up tight as if opening them would be the worst idea in the world.

“Mmm, somewhere,” she mutters as she gropes around on the bedside table until she triumphantly finds a bottle of Advil and tosses it at him. “Knock yourself out.”

John makes a slightly pained noise, and maybe she threw the bottle a little too hard, but she's hungover and doesn't care overly much. Angelica rolls out of bed, quite literally, and heads for the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes to wash her makeup off and try to look presentable. After fifteen minutes, she exits the bathroom to see John standing in the middle of her hotel room in his boxers, cell phone in hand.

“Uhh, looks like we may have been missed this morning,” he explains, scrolling through a seemingly endless deluge of texts then he corrects himself. “By morning, I mean this afternoon. Shit.”

Angelica glances at the clock by the bed and bites back a curse. It's closer to two o'clock than she'd like, and she definitely remembers possibly having promised Eliza that they'd have brunch before she left on her honeymoon with Alexander. There might have been mention of the Alexander's best man joining them too.

“I didn't think it was that late,” she mutters to herself as she grabs her phone to see her own unending texts and missed calls from the happy couple as well as some concerned friends that Eliza must have gotten involved.

“We can probably spin something-” John begins optimistically, but all hopes are dashed when they hear a familiar, obnoxious knock on the door.

“Angelica! Eliza thinks you've been kidnapped, so if you could open the door and lead whatever boy-toy you brought back with you out, I'd be much appreciative!” Alexander shouts through the door.

Angelica sees red in that moment and doesn't think before she slams the door open. “Alexander Hamilton, if you don't shut your mouth-”

“ _John_!?” Alexander exclaims, interrupting Angelica's rant before it can even begin. “I uhh...I was gonna look for you next, but I thought you were just...nursing a hangover?”

Behind her, John tries not to cringe. “I am, so you're not wrong, but can you close the door? I don't think we need the whole floor knowing our business.”

Alexander steps inside, quickly shutting the door behind him as Angelica sighs, rubbing her temples. “We're both hungover as hell, so could you just tell my dear sister we'll be canceling on lunch?” she offers, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

“I can't believe you slept with my best man after your sister's wedding,” Alexander says once the door closes, and it's moments like this that Angelica wonders what she saw in him; though, it's not often his worst side comes out to play, but when it does, it's not fun to be on the receiving end of it.

John steps between them before Angelica can smack him, and luckily, he had managed to pull on his pants at some point between the shouting and Alexander coming into the room. “You're blowing this way out of proportion, Alex,” he states calmly, clearly a man who has had to deal with an unfair share of the worst of Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander deflates a bit at the words, and Angelica's a bit in awe of the sway John has over Alexander. “You didn't see how worried Eliza was when Angelica didn't answer any of her texts,” he replies dejectedly as he runs a hand through his messy hair. “Look, I shouldn't have shouted like that, but how did _both_ of you not hear your phones?”

“I silenced it for the wedding ceremony,” Angelica points out bluntly. “And to be honest, after the night I had, I'm surprised I'm not walking with a limp.”

John chokes on his next words, a flush rising to his cheeks as Alexander stares at them both with wide eyes. “Okay, that was way more information than I needed!” he exclaims, covering his eyes like he hasn't already seen John half-naked and Angelica covered with hickeys.

“Alex, I think we've both seen _you_ in more compromising positions than this,” John tells him as he grabs his shirt. “You don't have any right to judge-”

“I'm not!” Alexander exclaims. “Really, just...I'm surprised. I'd never have thought you two would... So yeah, I think I'll just...go. I'll tell Eliza you're both okay, and we'll reschedule for after the honeymoon?”

Angelica breathes a sigh of relief. “That would be great. I'm not really up for an Elizaquisition,” she says, rubbing her hand over her face. “I still have to deal with Peggy, don't I?”

Alexander chuckles nervously. “Yeah, she almost came up here with me. I talked her out of it.”

* * *

“You slept with the best man at your little sister’s wedding? Didn’t you say you weren’t the tacky sister? I think I remember you saying that in our last argument,” Peggy says over her salad that’s more chicken and dressing than greens.

“Could you lower the volume? I’m still hungover,” Angelica mutters unhappily as she picks her late lunch slash early dinner cheeseburger and onion rings. “And it’s not like we fucked on the bar at the reception or anything...”

Peggy snorts. “That does sound like a drunk John Laurens move,” she agrees, not altering the volume of her voice, to her sister’s chagrin. “But really, Laurens? I thought he was just thirsty for the D? Specifically Alex’s.”

“He has exceptions,” Angelica answers, trying not to sound too proud at being a gay man’s exception, especially since he was pretty buzzed. “Now, how long should I expect you to be on my case about this?”

“Until someone else makes this much of a fool of themselves,” Peggy replies gleefully, taking a thoughtful bite out of a piece of grilled chicken before continuing. “Or I’ll just get all my shots before Eliza comes back from her honeymoon. I still don’t understand how she doesn’t see your bigass crush on her hus-”

“No,” Angelica interrupts with a napkin crushed in her hand. “We’re not talking about that.”

“We aren’t? That isn’t where this one night stand with Laurens came from? You guys must’ve been drunk pining over the same guy,” Peggy points out, stabbing into her salad and taking another bite.

Angelica stares down her younger sister with a glare that would send most people scrambling for another subject, but alas, her siblings have always been rather immune to it. “That might have been what started it,” she admits unhappily then takes a huge, unseemly bite of her burger.

Peggy makes a tsk sound. “At least you both admitted. Maybe you guys can fuck Alexander Hamilton out of your systems,” she offers, and Angelica is unsure if her sister means sarcastically or not.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Angelica replies with a shrug then smiles slowly. “But Pegs, Alex’s missing out. John Laurens fucks like a _machine_ , even after a few beers in him.”

Choking on her salad, Peggy reaches for her water. “I hate you so much,” she grumbles after she can breathe again.

“You started this game,” Angelica points out smugly. “Just because I’m not in top form doesn’t mean I can’t still win. I am the oldest _and_ the wittiest, sweet sister.”

Peggy rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll drop it for now,” she relents. “But you only have two weeks to figure out how to spin this for Eliza. I might be a pain in the ass, but I don’t care who you fuck. Eliza’s just gotten married, and she’s going to be in that ‘everyone should be as happy in a relationship as I am’ mode again...”

Angelica groans as she pushes her food away, appetite fading away with the thought of that conversation. “I need a day to recover then maybe I’ll be able to figure out just the right way to spin this...”

“Well, as much as I want to tease you, I don’t want Eliza to start setting you up on dates, because then she’ll get in on _me_ , and that’s not something I wanna deal with again,” Peggy says as she waves over the waitress for the check and boxes for their leftovers.

“I want to avoid that at all costs too,” Angelica agrees as she reaches for her purse, crinkling her nose as she remembers Eliza’s past attempts at getting her a boyfriend; one of the attempts ended in a better forgotten one night stand with Thomas Jefferson. “I’ll figure something out by next week.”

Peggy beats her to the punch to paying for the meal with a smug grin. It’s a stupid game that all the Schuyler sisters play, of who can get to their wallet first to treat their sisters to lunch. Angelica’s pretty sure Peggy cheated this time by keeping her credit card in her bra, but there’s never been set rules to any of their games.

“You better,” Peggy points out as she signs for the meal and takes the bag with the leftover food containers. “Hey, your phone is buzzing.”

Angelica reaches for her phone, but Peggy snatches it away first. She quickly types in the passcode, making Angelica scowl. She knows she should have changed it the last time Peggy figured it out, but with the wedding and maid of honor duties, she’d forgotten.

“Ooh, looks like loverboy is making a move!” Peggy teases. “Let’s see what Johnny has to say- Hey! I didn’t even get to read the text yet!”

“Good,” Angelica replies as she reads over the text and sends a quick reply. “Now, I think I’ve hit my sibling quota for the rest of the weekend. See you later, sis.”

Angelica grabs her food from Peggy and heads out quickly to avoid questions about the text she just received. Instead, she drives home, answering John’s texts at stop signs and red lights.

* * *

It isn’t until Eliza and Alexander come back from their honeymoon after two weeks that Angelica notices a pattern has formed. She sees John more often than her own family. He’s in her bed more often than not. Hell, her revelation happens when she wakes up with him curled up against her, fast asleep.

Angelica nearly bolts out of bed then and there, but she knows she’s already sunk when her next thought is that she doesn’t want to wake him. Her phone takes that decision from her when it starts ringing. Eliza’s ringtone. Reaching out to grab it from the nightstand, unfortunately jostling John in the process.

“Hey, sis,” Angelica answers quietly, even though she can already hear John stirring and rolling off her, so she can take her call properly.

 _“Angie,”_ Eliza greets quietly, and that's when Angelica knows her sister knows. _“I've been back for only a few hours, and I heard you had an interesting two weeks.”_

Biting back her automatic response to deny, Angelica takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Not how I wanted to start this conversation, but who told you?"

Eliza huffs on the other side of the phone. _"More like who didn't tell me once we came back to New York,"_ she states, and Angelica can almost _see_ her sister crossing her arms in disapproval. _"To be honest, I'm surprised Alex didn't break first. I called Herc to thank him for the work he did on my wedding dress again, and he mentioned he hadn't seen John lately."_

"That doesn't sound completely out of the ordinary," Angelica points out as she glances back at John, who is giving her confused look, and she mouths 'Eliza.'

John tenses behind her, but Angelica takes his hand to comfort him then decides to put Eliza on speakerphone. _"No, but Laf had shouted something in the background about seeing you two leave together after the reception..."_

Angelica shuts her eyes tightly; she wishes she had been more subtle, or that the rest of the wedding party had been more drunk. "We did leave together," she admits, and John ends up squeezing her hand this time.

 _"Then I spoke with Peggy,"_ Eliza continues, and Angelica can't help but fall back on her bed with a groan. _"To quote her, quoting you: 'John Laurens fucks like a_ machine _.' Really, Angelica, really?"_

John chokes silently in the background. "Please tell me you repeated that in front of Alex," Angelica says instead, which earns a snort from Eliza.

 _"Of course I did,"_ Eliza replies cheekily. _"I don't understand why all of you think I didn't know how much Alex wants to bang his best man. I don't know if I want to thank you for getting there first or not."_

After that, John couldn't help the disbelieving sound that escaped his mouth. "He did seem pretty jealous when he walked in on the morning after," Angelica says, giving John a pointed look, and he proceeds to hides his head under a pillow with a groan.

 _"Hello, John,"_ Eliza greets cheerily. _"I hope my sister hasn't worn you out too much. Alex might want to see his best friend again someday. Can't happen if Angelica leaves you limping."_

"Eliza!" Angelica shouts, and she can hear a bit of an echo on the other side of the phone that sounds like Alexander. "Shit, is Alex there with you? How did he stay quiet?"

"That's a good question," John adds, curiosity getting the better of him and out from under the pillow.

 _"I can be quiet!"_ Alex exclaims, and both John and Angelica snort a laugh in unison. _"Oh god, they're becoming_ that _couple. Eliza, save me!"_

 _"Hush, Alexander._ We're _that couple,"_ Eliza replies. _"So, have you been dating since my wedding reception?"_

Angelica falls silently, glancing at John's reaction. "Well, we haven't exactly...talked about it," she says awkwardly as Alexander scoffs.

 _"Yeah, from what I saw, I don't think there's been_ any _talking going on,"_ Alex announces, and Angelica scowls.

"We talk!" John exclaims as Angelica says, "yeah, we've talked lots about safewords and safe sex."

 _"Ohgod,"_ Alex says in a rush of one word. _"I don't need to know about this. I'm going to go...order food or something."_

John groans, hiding his face in his hands. "He didn't need to know that," he mutters to himself as Angelica murmurs a half-hearted apology before turning her attention back to the phone between them.

"Look, Eliza, we're not really at that kind of relationship level, so I would appreciate if you don't try to force the issue in an attempt to get everyone into happy relationships like yours," Angelica tells her sister firmly.

Eliza's silence makes Angelica nervous for a good few moments before she breaks it. _"I never meant to make you feel like that, Ange,"_ she says quietly. _"I know I push a lot, but I just want you to be happy, but you know what? I think whatever and however you wanna be with John seems like a good thing. I won't say anything else except... John?"_

"Yes?" John answers, looking surprised Eliza's addressing him now.

 _"If you hurt her, you won't even have to worry about Angelica destroying you,"_ Eliza says sweetly, _"because it'll be me and Peggy you'd really have to worry about. Oh, and the hurting thing doesn't apply to any safe, sane, and consensual stuff you two decide on. I'm not getting in the way of my sister's kink negotiations."_

"Eliza!" Angelica shouts, her face heating up.

"You won't have to worry about that," John replies solemnly, making eye contact with Angelica before a slow grin forming on his lips. "And anyway, I'm the one who likes pain play in this relationship. Angelica will be doing the kinky hurting."

Even though she started the vein of conversation, Eliza makes a strangled sound, and Angelica swears she can hear Alex making the same sound in the background. _"We'll have no problems then,"_ she recovers with a cough. _"I have to go. I think my husband just blew a capillary. Though, I have one more thing to say."_

"Yes?" Angelica asks warily.

 _"John, just don't let Angelica start forming any harems,"_ Eliza says teasingly as Angelica groans unhappily. _"But if you do start a harem, if you really loved me, you would share 'em."_

"Ha," Angelica replies weakly, an inside joke between them from when Eliza had started dating Alex, who shouts at the same time, _"Eliza!"_

Eliza laughs. _"I'll see you around, Ange, John,"_ she adds quickly.

The phone clicks before Angelica can say anything else, and when the sound of dial tone echoes between them, Angelica and John just burst into laughter together. She leans against him as she wipes tears away from laughing so hard and pure relief. Talking to Eliza had been a conversation she'd been dreading since talked to Peggy the day after the wedding.

"Did you hear Alex? I think we almost killed him by accident," she says between laughs and catching her breath.

John grins widely, face red and freckles more pronounced. "He needs to get messed with sometimes, and if it's with the truth, all the better."

Angelica matches his grin. "I think this is going to be a beautiful... Well, I'd hate to label this when we've avoided doing that so far..."

"I don't mind calling it whatever you want," John admits with a shrug. "I'm...partial to be exclusive at this point, or at least mentioning if either of has anyone else we're going to be fucking."

"I agree. I'm wary of exclusive, but it'd be healthy to talk out anyone else we'd be fucking or...inviting? If you're amiable with that some time," Angelica tells him.

John nods. "Sounds good... Though, did you really try to get Eliza to share Alex...?"

"Maybe..." she mutters as she fiddles with her phone, scrolling through texts from her group chat with her sister. "Wait, did Alex really invite you to their wedding night?"

"I thought he was joking!" John exclaims in embarrassment. "He's always messing with me, and I really thought... And it's not like I regret ending up in your hotel room instead... There's just a what if there, you know?"

Angelica nods. "I'm never gonna be the person to tell you _not_ to go for the threesome with your best friend," she says honestly. "They're fun if you don't go in with too many expectations."

John's brows furrow. "Sounds like you have experience with that," he says as she shrugs. "See, if I had believed him, I don't know how I could have gone into without expectations."

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have ended well," Angelica agrees. "Though, if it's something you want to pursue later, I don't think Eliza's really against it."

"Hey, if I get a chance at a threesome with Alex, I'm not going to leave you behind," John says adamantly.

In a sudden swell of affection for the man in front of her, Angelica pulls John into a hard, quick press of her lips against his. "That's sweet of you," she murmurs against his lips, "but if you pass up another threesome with Alex just for me, I might need to punish you for being stupid."

John sits back and laughs. "Good thing I like when you punish me," he replies, his voice low.

Angelica smiles slowly, running a hand through John's hair before gripping it. "You're just gonna be a stupid ass a lot, aren't you?"

"Probably," he agrees, tilting his head back a little defiantly.

"Good thing I like your stupid ass," Angelica says, pulling him into another kiss, but with tongue and teeth. "As contrary as it is."

John licks his lips. "You like it."

Angelica sits back, pulling away from John who almost whines at the loss of contact. "I do," she admits, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you what you want immediately. I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch."

As Angelica gets off the bed to get dressed, John makes a very displeased noise. "Ange, come on," he tries to cajole Angelica back onto the bed.

"If you're good during lunch, I promise you'll be _handsomely_ rewarded," she says sultrily as she grabs some panties before heading for the closet to pick out an outfit.

"Only because you have best rewards," John jokes as he leans off the bed to grab his boxers. "Cafe down the street then?"

Angelica hums as she pulls on a sundress then pats down her hair. "I was thinking maybe heading to that new restaurant in town."

John huffs as he grabs his jeans. "Please tell me you're messing with me. That's a half hour by subway."

She giggles as she grabs her shoes. "Okay, I am messing with you. The cafe will give you enough to cool off but not _too_ much," Angelica teases, sliding on her sandals.

"Good, because I don't think I'd make it through that subway ride," John admits, yanking on his t-shirt.

"I'm not _that_ mean," Angelica says, and John snorts before she gives him a light smack on the arm. "I'm not!"

John walks over to her, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good thing I like it when you're mean," he tells her, kissing her neck. "But you know, I like your sweet side too, when I get to see it."

Angelica gives him a light, playful shove. "You're not talking me out of lunch. Get your sorry ass into gear."

With a faux put upon sigh, John moves away from her to pull on his shoes. "Don't want to miss those lunch specials," he jokes.

"You know it," Angelica agrees in amusement as she slings her purse over her shoulder. "I'll pay. Gotta keep my kept boy fed."

John scrunches up his nose as he follows her to the door. "That nickname isn't going to stick," he objects before Angelica gives a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, it might stick," she teases as the head out the door arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Texts in the fic, if there was any problem seeing images:
> 
> i was in a rush leavin after alex left so i may have found your panties bundled up in my suit jacket...?
> 
> I knew I was missing a pair. You didn't me strike as a panty thief, Mr. Laurens.
> 
> im really not. u want them back? n dont call me that thats my dad ugh.
> 
> Of course I want them back. Do you know how much panties like those cost? And sure, but what do you want me to call you?
> 
> im sure theyre expensive af. id offer to wash them 4 u but id probs ruin em. n john is fine. u liked it well enough last nite.
> 
> Yes, definitely don't wash them. And excuse you, I remember you saying my name quite a lot last night too.
> 
> im not the one who said theyd be limpin today. just sayin
> 
> It was a good fuck, but I can fuck better than that.
> 
> is that a challenge ms schuyler?
> 
> Yes, it is. And it’s Angelica to you. You’ll want to remember it, since it’ll be the name you’ll be moaning when I fuck you.
> 
> damn angelica
> 
> Shall I take that as a resounding yes to my invitation here? I’ll try to make sure my dick isn’t too intimidating for you.
> 
> ...youve won this round. what time do u want me to drop by?
> 
> 8pm is fine. And bring lube. You’ll need it.


End file.
